The Flash Museum
History The Flash Museum was originally located in Central City and contained memorabelia in honor of those who have held the name Flash. The museum featured various exhibits on the Flash, including his battles and his Rogues Gallery of foes. In addition to the exhibits, the Flash Museum housed a vast storage of various artifacts and weaponry that the Flash had encountered. Some of these weapons were actually part of public exhibits, and were occasionally used during a fight. Originally, the museum was founded to honor the achievements of Barry Allen, the first Flash of the modern era and stalwart member of the Justice League. As years passed, the museum began showcasing materials as they related to the original Flash, Jay Garrick, as well as Barry's successor, Wally West. The museum's curator since its founding was Dexter Myles, a former Shakespearean actor given the job by the Flash after his assistance in foiling a robbery. Arguably, the most famous item on display at the Flash Museum was the Cosmic Treadmill, which had been utilized on numerous adventures to send the Flash backwards and forwards through time, and even to Multiverse. The museum was destroyed and subsequently rebuilt several times during the careers of both Barry Allen and Wally West. It was relocated to Keystone City after the original was destroyed by Zoom. Soon after being relocated, Flash brought his friend and former teammate, Nightwing there. They were attacked by Gorilla Grodd and after a ferocious battle, defeated him. After the death of the Bart Allen, a statue of him was constructed outside the museum and a candlelight vigil in his memory was held shortly thereafter. The statue of Inertia on display at the museum was, in fact, not a statue at all, but the actual villain himself. He had been put in suspended animation by Wally West and forced to look at the statue of Bart Allen as punishment for his part in the young speedster's murder. Under the influence of Spin, many citizens of Keystone City had been made to hate the Flash, and in response, an angry mob set the museum ablaze. The museum's damages from the fire were repaired and it was visited by the resurrected Barry Allen and Hal Jordan. Future Versions In the Teen Titans story arc, "Titans Tomorrow", set ten years in the future, the whole of Keystone City is converted into a huge Flash Museum. The adult Impulse uses the museum as a hideout. In the "Cobalt Blue" storyline, the Flash Museum is shown to exist in the 25th and 30th centuries. By the later era, the museum contains exhibits on the many Flashes of the previous 1000 years. The new curators are a pair of robots named Dexter and Myles. Points of Interest *Cosmic Treadmill Notes *The Flash Museum is located in Sector 2814. Trivia * In the "Titans Tomorrow" storyline from Teen Titans (Volume 3), the Flash Museum was so expansive, that it actually acquired status as a city. In Other Media Animated Series *The Flash Museum appears in the Justice League Unlimited episode "Flash and Substance." True to form, it is destroyed in the fight between the Flash, Batman, Orion and several members of the Flash's rogues gallery. *A huge statue of the Flash is built in front of the museum. Among the exhibits are Jay Garrick's helmet, the Kid Flash costume, and a globe with miniature Flash and Superman racing around it to commemorate their race in the Superman: The Animated Series episode "Speed Demons." Live Action Series *'The Flash Museum' appears on The 1990 TV Show The Flash. *The Flash Museum appears on The TV Show The Flash. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Museum Category:Locations